What A Way To Celebrate
by PiecesOfCait
Summary: Post First Class. Erik is recruiting his Brotherhood when he meets a mutant that presses all of his buttons. Good thing she knows how to get him smiling again. EL/OC. One Shot possibly part of a bigger story in the future . First story. Appreciate feedback. Also, I think it's a lemon? I'm new to the lingo.


"Have you any idea how ridiculous you look?"

Erik had never fancied himself as a man that cared for the opinions of others, but this strange lady's comment had been so sharp and to the point that he couldn't help but feel a tad bit self-conscious.

"It keeps him out of my head." He told her defensively.

"Professor Xavier?" She queried.

Erik eyed her. Charles must have already spoken to her.

Ignoring his silence, she continued; "Is he here right now, sir?"

He met her curious stare with a powerful glare.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't risk five minutes of talking to me without removing that ghastly helmet, then I'm not sure I can risk life and limb to join your cause."

She spun to walk away but he caught her arm, holding it tightly.

When she faced him again the helmet was gone.

The faintest of smirks graced her lips as she backed him up against the worn couch that occupied her apartment's living area.

His slightly tousled hair gave his otherwise sharp and angular face a sort of boyish charm, and his willingness to please her did not go unnoticed.

"What do you want from me, Mr..?"

"Lehnsherr. Erik Lehnsherr."

A swift push to his chest and Erik found himself sitting on the couch with the curious brunette straddling him.

He fought the urge to tear her clothing from her body. He was a man, after all.

She enjoyed teasing him.

He was so determined not to cave into his desires, but she could see the cracks beginning to form in his strong-and-silent exterior.

She'd always had a love of messing with people.

"What do I call you?" He asked. His voice was rough as he made a point not to look anywhere but her face.

"Most call me Laura," She pouted at his all-business attitude, "But you may call me Fräulein Hipke."

A steely expression took hold of his face. He did not like to be messed around.

"And what is it, Fräulein Hipke, that you do?"

She frowned as the question they'd been hurtling towards surfaced.

She'd hoped to continue with the mindless bickering for a while longer.

"Erik, surely by now you realise that you have to show me yours first."

Neither of the mutants missed the subtle innuendo that wrapped its way through her words.

Erik smirked.

He had noticed upon first seeing her that she wore many metal bracelets on each wrist.

With a flick of his wrist Laura was thrown to the other side of the room, where her bangles held her a foot off the ground, pinning her against the wall.

He slowly stood before walking up to her.

Not once did her smirk falter.

"Not many people would get away with treating me as you have, Fräulein Hipke." He told her sharply, though, if he were to be honest with himself, he did wish more questioned him, rather than just mindlessly joining him.

"Pity," She grinned, "You look like you could do with a bit of roughing up."

She had the audacity to wink at him.

"It will not bode well for you if you continue to tease me, Laura." He warned.

"Feeling lonely, Herr Lehnsherr?" She fixed him with a challenging stare and he moved closer to her.

Being a foot in the air, she was eye level with him.

He leaned close, his lips to her ear.

"I've never felt anything but." He whispered.

When he pulled away she could see the haunted shadows that clouded his eyes.

Her eyes shot down as she felt the zip of her tight black coat begin to unfasten.

Once undone, her coat threw itself open (no thanks to the lovely zipper and a certain metal bending mutant).

Erik lost himself as he took her in for a moment.

She was in a deep blue dress that was very short and clung tightly to her body. Black stockings graced her long legs and a copper pendant hung from her neck.

His hand hovered over her momentarily before coming to rest on her side.

If she had enjoyed making him feel uncomfortable before, that was nothing on how much he revelled in her state of shock at his actions.

With both hands on her waistline he pulled her to him, her metal bangles assisting by moving above her head, suspending her in mid air.

Her chest heaved as his hands found her hips, he eyed her hungrily.

It had been so long since he'd had time for a woman.

She was so close he could smell her. It sent his senses in to overdrive.

A guttural growl escaped him as he made to kiss her neck.

Suddenly everything was black.

Blacker than black. There was absolutely no light coming from anywhere.

He grasped at the space where she had been but it was empty.

She could have been standing nose to nose with him and he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Fräulein Hipke?" He tentatively called into the abyss.

"Herr Lehnsherr," She giggled, but from where he couldn't tell, "I see I may have pushed you too far."

As he was hit with the realisation of what he had wanted to do to Laura just moments ago, he was glad for the lack of light.

He hadn't blushed like that in years.

"This is you?" He asked, "This darkness?"

"It's mine, yes." Her voice was closer.

He felt her lips lightly brush against his ear.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he ached to touch the girl.

"If I say 'no' you're going to leave, aren't you?" She asked, gently nipping his ear.

He moaned an affirmation. He had others to get to. A Brotherhood to build.

"If I join you… will you stay to celebrate my recruitment?"

Again his words escaped him as he felt her body brush against his.  
Another moan confirmed her question.

"Ok," She whispered, the darkness evaporating, "Let's celebrate."

No longer trapped by her coat, her blue dress sat high on her thigh.

She pulled him down by his collar so that they were nose to nose.

"Now let's be clear," She spoke softly, but with a voice full of authority, "As it stands, this is a one off sort of thing. You mention this to your Brotherhood and I'll be forced to re-think where my allegiance lies."

Her deep blue eyes made him gulp.

Her smirk was taunting him, and she knew it.

"Do we have an understanding?" She pressed.

"Yes." He breathed, his lips brushing hers as he did so.

"Wunderbar." She whispered, smiling the first genuine smile he'd seen from her.

His lips crashed to hers as his self-control finally caved in.

Her long fingers made quick work of his buttoned shirt.

He pushed her down onto the couch, kneeling above her as his tongue ran into her mouth.

He revelled in the taste of her.

Tearing himself away, he stood and pulled her stockings off.

Leaning back in to kiss her, he was confused when she flipped him to the ground.

"Laura-" He breathed as once again darkness took over.

He felt her hands against his bare chest as they trailed down to his belt.

He tried to steady his breathing as he felt himself liberated from his trousers.

She straddled him. He brought his hands to her waist, surprised to find the dress no longer covering it.

He suppressed a moan and kissed her, flipping them so that once again he was on top.

Their bodies pressed firmly together in the darkness, legs intertwining.

His lips broke away from hers, kissing and sucking down her neck and along her collarbone.

He felt drunk from inhaling the cinnamon-y scent that seemed to be all over her.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she giggled and moaned at what he was doing to her.

She could feel his hot breath brush against her chest as his hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

Frustrated and impatient, he put his metal-bending to good use and straightened the hooks that refused to undo for him.

His hands moved to her newly-naked chest, hesitating for only a moment before cupping her breasts and dragging his lips along her cleavage.

The pure darkness that surrounded them seemed to enhance his sense of touch. He could feel every goosebump that sprang up on her smooth flesh as he continued to move lower still.

He hooked his fingers under where her panties sat on her hip, feeling her pelvis buck upwards, wanting to feel him against her again.

He didn't leave her wanting long.

His fingers moved from her hip to her core, stroking her through the fabric of her underwear.

"Erik." She moaned, her voice thick with lust.

He taunted her for a moment longer, taking his time to kiss along her breast and down to her navel.

He pulled the only piece of fabric that still covered her to the side and began exploring her with his long fingers.

He rested his forehead against her rib cage as he delved deeper and deeper in to her core, his other hand roughly fondling one of her nipples.

"Don't you dare," He chuckled darkly as he felt her beginning to tighten.

He pulled her panties down to her knees and felt her long legs slip effortlessly out of them.

Her hands found his chest and he realised she was kneeling in front of him.

She kissed him roughly, her breasts pressed firm against his chest, his hardness poking at her stomach.

Suddenly, she'd turned, he felt her soft buttocks rub lightly against his length and he moaned softly.

His hands found her small waist as he pushed her down to all fours.

He gasped when he felt her hand reach between her own legs and start to stroke him.

His grip tightened, and for a moment he feared he might hurt the girl.

But that thought was pushed from his mind as she guided him in to her core.

He hadn't noticed before how tight she was. It took him by surprise.

He pressed slowly in to her, listening to her soft gasps as he inched deeper and deeper.

Finally, reaching as deep as he could, and eliciting an erotic moan from the girl in front of him, Erik began to pull back.

Soon he was pumping at a fairly paced rhythm, hyper-aware of every movement Laura made.

He leaned further over her, she leant her head back. Reaching forward, he took a handful of her hair in his fist, pulling her head back further.

She gasped, and continued moaning his name.

His free hand moved up from her waist and started groping her breasts as he started to thrust faster, feeling himself hurtling towards his finish.

"Lights on," He grunted in time with his thrusts, "Want to- watch you."

She obliged.

Their clothes were scattered around them in every direction.

She had angry red lines down her back were he must have raked his nails.

He looked down, watching himself pound in to her.

Glancing up, he was frustrated to at the sight of the back of her head. He wanted to see her face.

Slowing his rhythm for a moment, he sensed around and soon found what he was looking for.

"Come on." He groaned, pulling out of her.

"Erik, what are you-?" She cried as he dragged her from where she was kneeling by the waist.

He raced them halfway down her hallway before nearly breaking her bathroom door off of its hinges.

"How did you-?" She queried. She hadn't shown him the bathroom.

"Taps. Shower head." He grunted, unable to form more coherent words due to the extremely fit naked girl that was standing before him.

He needed to get back inside of her.

He ravished her lips with his, backing her up to her bathroom basin.

His hands roamed her body before he finally broke the kiss, spinning her to face the mirror.

He shoved her forward over the basin rougher than was necessary, though, if his suspicions were correct (as they often were), she liked it on the rough side.

Unable to control himself any longer, he rammed back in to her and picked up the pace they had been using in the lounge room.

He watched her reflection as her eyes slid shut with pleasure and her lips pulled in to a delightful grin.

She pushed back against him, which seemed to deepen his thrusts.

He watched as their bodies connected for a while before returning his gaze to the mirror.

Laura was panting hard and wore a pleading look as she met his gaze in the reflection.

He nodded in response to the un-asked question that she'd sent at him.

He watched her face intently as he continued to thrust, harder and faster than before.

Her right arm shot forward and pressed against the mirror, pushing the rest of her body back even harder.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he felt her tensing around him.

She moaned again and again, louder each time, until finally her entire body jolted and she shuddered in his grasp.

The look of sheer pleasure on her face as she rode out her orgasm was all Erik needed to tip him over the edge.

With one final, deep thrust he felt himself come inside her.

He dropped his forehead to rest between her shoulder blades, breathing heavy.

He shuddered slightly every time he felt her pulse, until he finally pulled out of her.

Glancing up, he noticed a large crack in the mirror, shooting up from where Laura's hand was still firmly pressed against the glass.

"Now _that,_" She panted, still curled around the basin with her eyes closed, "is what I call a 'celebration'."

Erik couldn't agree more.


End file.
